


Extra Credit Opportunity

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'll tag more with every chapter, M/M, More shippings to come, Multi, NSFW, POV Dave Strider, POV John Egbert, Romance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David E. Strider, or “Dave”, is a college Junior with a not-so-secret crush he’d been harboring for over a year. Jonathan Egbert is a hired-as-of-last-year Biology Professor with a new Biotechnology class.<br/>Based on a roleplay with my dear co-writer, Kelly~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a side RP my friend Kelly and I did as a way to take a break from The Future Looks Bright, we didn't expect it to suddenly take on a plot of it's own. Yeah there'll be smut, but along the road I might have to add more graphic tags and definitely trigger warnings. This is some legit sadstuck we'll be bringing on. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: ello friends I decided to cut a LOT of unnecessary little things and add some more vague details and characterization. Have fun finding the different stuff!

==> Be David E. Strider, sophomore at Skaia University 

It’s Dave, not David.

You are currently bored out of your skull today. All your classes finished for today, and you already cased the whole Boxcars Building looking for something to do. Rose texted you a few minutes ago, telling you that the new class seminars were starting. Her equally annoying older sister Roxy’s bubblegum pink text pops up on your screen and you delete it almost immediately, catching the words “ **biotech** ” and “ **right up yr alley davey *your** ” plus the wonderful hint “ **room 413U in the lecture hall** ” before you send the toxic pink to oblivion.

 

You sigh and pocket your phone, might as well do something, making your way to the lecture hall. It couldn’t be any more boring than listening to those pothead Makaras talk about their creepy-ass clown religion (honestly you and your best friend Karkat slam their religion every day, it’s pretty fucking hilarious). You note the time and start jogging. It’d suck if you walked in mid-lecture and had to leave from shame. Striders don’t do shame.

 

You finally make it to the room, breathing hard from climbing all those goddamn stairs, and heft your bag on your shoulder as you step inside. There’s not too many people, but you scan the seats and see two very familiar faces in the back row talking to each other. Roxy and Karkat.

 

“Yo bro, porque tu estas en este clase?” You lapse into Spanish as you fist bump Karkat, and his usually sour face perks up a little. He likes it when you speak in Spanish to him, since English isn’t his first language.

 

“Lalonde wouldn’t let me fucking leave, she insisted este maestro es un major important guy, with una lectura fantástico. I’m in major doubt and was about to leave when she sunk her claws in me, una gato loca…” He sighs, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion.

 

“Perdóname amigo~ I’ll see if we can go shoot some hoops instead of being here.” You laugh, and swivel at a very excited Roxy Lalonde, who grabs you by your signature red Time Gear sweatshirt and jams you into the seat beside her. “Shit Lalonde I didn’t want to be here!”

 

“Then why the fuck did you come!? Shut up and look, the new teacher’s finally here! He’s a cutie, very young too. They hired him just this year, thought you might wanna see him Dave.” Roxy babbles in your ear, you can’t even tell if she’s serious or if she’s a little tipsy. “He’s a Biology major, starting a new program next year. It’s a Biotechnology program, intent on Biology review for the newbies and new skills to be applied for the workforce and further work in the new field.”

 

“Why are you bugging me about this, I don’t even like science! I told you, I’m a Music major. And what the actual flying fuck do you mean you thought I’d wanna see this dude? Just because I came out as bi doesn’t mean you can put your tipsy foot into my business!” You whisper angrily at her, and she shushes you, papping your head like an immature child.

 

“Just fuckin watch, you big-ass dork or else I’ll shove my next Molotov down your throat.” She whispers angrily back, whacking the back of your head (along with Karkat’s when he tries to get up) to get you to look forwards, almost knocking your prescription aviator sunglasses off your nose. Fucking broad…

 

“Hello! Uh, my name is Jonathan Egbert. I’m a newly hired Biology studies professor, and I’m here to tell you about our newest branch of our science department: the Biotechnology classes I’ll be heading next year. And why you will benefit and cash in the rewards of having this class on your resumé!” A youthful and mischievous voice echoes from the front of the hall, and your eyes gravitate towards the source. Messy black hair, thin black frames surrounding almost magnetic sky-blue eyes, thin hands stuffed in his pockets with a childish overbite grin. An utter dork is standing at the front of the room, grinning excitedly about his presentation.

 

And for some strange reason, so are you.

 

==> ==>

 

“Daaaaaaaavey aren’t you excited for next year?! Omg the teacher is really excited about his work, he wouldn’t stop repeating about the pipetting tutorials and the lack of long term biological effects of genetically modified foods.” Roxy gushes at you the minute Mr. Egbert concludes his lecture. You catch yourself staring, and mentally scold yourself.

 

“Yeah yeah Lalonde get off my case… Maybe I’ll consider taking this class next year. Emphasis on the maybe.” You scoff, packing up your bags.

 

“Liar. You were smiling like a grade-A doofus when that teacher started speaking. Hey, maybe you’ll minor in Sciences. You’re already doing a ton of programming classes with me and Sollux, couldn’t hurt to understand a few tangible sciences and not just computer science.” She punches your shoulder with a grin and you sigh, punching her arm back and making her giggle.

 

“Sure, whatever. Let’s blow this popsicle stand guys…” You let a grumbling Karkat and a giggly Roxy pass you, slowly following behind them. Your gaze, almost against your will, zones on the professor’s desk bag. He’s got a Ghostbuster’s materials bag, along with a few other silly internet references and a popular internet comic printout sticking out of one of his messy leaflets. You drag your gaze nervously towards the guy himself, and pause by the door, hanging back to look at him. He’s talking to a couple students, he looks confident and excited, his front teeth slightly sticking out in a kinda dorky way…

 

Wait. No. Bad Dave. You shake your head, pushing your shades up your nose to hide your eyes a little more as you look him over. He’s taller than you, by a few inches actually. It’s almost concerning. He seems a bit too young for this kind of position, but his bubbly voice cuts through the chatter from the room.

 

“Actually I turn 28 this year, haha sorry if my looks are misleading!” He laughs, his laughter is like music to your ears. Your face starts to burn when he glances towards the door. He seems to hone his attention at you, curse this fucking red sweatshirt. It’s worse than a red car on patrol day. He waves at you with a bright smile, and you feel your heart rate starting to increase. You wave back with your usual poker face to hide the fact that his toothy grin is hilariously adorable and not at all affecting your knees. You hate yourself so much right now.

 

With the last verges of your strength, you drag yourself out the door, down the stairs, and outside to the sidewalk where Karkat and Roxy are looking at you curiously. “What crawled up your butt Karkles?” You snap, and Roxy giggles in a way that makes your stomach drop out. She’s got that smirk that you know is aimed at your red face that you can feel is still slightly there.

 

“Your cheeks are a lil red bby, what’d you do, run down the stairs and fall on your face? Fucking lol little bro~” Roxy nudges your shoulder and you feel your face heat up as you cough into your hand.

 

“Y-Yeah I had a bit of trouble with the elevator so I took the stairs. Let’s go already…” She laughs and you groan mentally when Karkat snickers, the both of them walking away. You follow closely behind, but a random gust of wind buffets your face, forcing you to look back at the Droog Lecture Hall.

 

He’s standing on the 4th floor, looking out of the windows with that dorky smile. His gaze is redirected to the sidewalk and you quickly turn your gaze against the wind to avoid eye contact. Not that you have to worry, you’re wearing shades and there’s no way he’d be looking at you.

 

But hell, this feeling in your chest… You haven’t felt it since last year. And that was before the big.... This weird feeling in your stomach felt similar too… Oh fuck. No, please. And like hell if you’re gonna take his stupid class next year, you’d rather eat your turntables whole.

 

You swallow thickly and keep walking, your earbuds replacing the chatter of the students around you, blending into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looks like the professor’s here finally!” She laughs and points to the door. You pull one earbud out and grab your textbook you had bought for the class, it was a relatively cheap book, along with notebook paper and your binder. It wasn’t until the professor started speaking did you look up. Your stomach ollies the fuck out, your mouth drying up instantly.
> 
> It’s him again. Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: woop did more editing heheheh it's a work in progress until completion ladies and gents

“Dave you cula, ¿qué coño are you doing to our schedules? Don’t do it dude.” You hear Karkat’s annoying voice behind you but you don’t care. You can’t stand having an extra period after lunch, it’s an excuse for Rose to monopolize your afternoon. And none of the music classes you want are available except in the early morning.

 

“What? You need a science, and I need an elective. Roxy wouldn’t quit texting me about it last night too, and threatened me to take it. Rose also put her two fucking cents in and said it’d be good for me since it’s an easier class. I’ve got two witches yelling in my ears and hell if I’m gonna risk their ungodly bitchy wrath.” You shrug, thoroughly fed up with the Lalonde sisters. They may be your half-sisters, but fuck if you’ll ever get used to them.

 

“But Biotechnology? Roxy’s in that class… You know how much that sister of yours pisses me off! Ella es una bruja loca, imbécile.” Karkat lapses into broken Spanish, ranting at you about his obvious boner for your half-sister. Meanwhile you sign his name as well as yours on the roster. In permanent marker.

 

“No going back now.” You smirk, capping the marker and tossing it to the spluttering Puerto Rican.

 

“What. the. FUCK BRO!?” Karkat scrambles to scribble out his name, but a pair of sharp, pink nails attached to sneaky hands grab him by the shoulders. You almost flinch in surprise, but Karkat isn’t so lucky at holding back his shriek.

 

“Karkitten, you’d better take the class with us~” Roxy grins impishly, and you feel the temperature of the room drop a good 20 degrees from the icy looks she gives you two.

 

“Y-Yes ma’am…” You both instinctively say, and Roxy laughs as she walks away. You both glance at each other and sigh. This was definitely gonna be a long week.

 

==> ==>

 

“Who was the teacher of this class again?” You ask, you’re usually good at remembering useless facts like which teacher taught what at Skaia, like how your Programming teacher just retired and some guy from years ago is filling in soon, but you’re blanking. Probably due to all the booze you drank over the summer break to celebrate your 21st birthday coming up. Your Mom is chill as fuck, not to mention someone has to help her clear out her massive collection of wine. You’re more than willing to volunteer, so long as your sisters aren’t around.

 

 The professor hasn’t arrived yet, and you and Karkat are chilling in the back. “Who the fuck cares, let’s just get the easy A+ and get out while we still have hair on our heads.” He grumbles and squints at the board. “Hell I can’t see anything back here idiota, I’m moving up to the middle.”

 

“Be my guest dude, I’m gonna chill back here with my tunes.” You pop your headphones in, turning up your playlist of jams you mixed yourself and turn your back towards the door. This room is oddly familiar, but you barely remember anything from last year, you got totally wasted over the summer with the step-family and the Harleys, even though they weren’t related they’re still family friends of yours. Plus Jade, the youngest, is a sweetheart and you’d crushed on her when she was an upperclassman in high school. She graduated last year, sadly, but she runs the Pet Store a few blocks from her apartment complex (runs as in the management there sucks serious dick so she revamped the whole place with her fortune she inherited from her grandfather) so you see her every once in a while now.

 

You are so busy taking a trip down memory lane, you don’t notice Roxy slide into a seat in the row beneath you until her signature tipsy giggle grates against your ears past your extremely loud beats.

 

“Looks like the professor’s here finally!” She laughs and points to the door. You pull one earbud out and grab your textbook you had bought for the class, it was a relatively cheap book, along with notebook paper and your binder. It wasn’t until the professor started speaking did you look up. Your stomach ollies the fuck out, your mouth drying up instantly.

 

“Hello class, my name’s Jonathan Egbert but you can call me Mr. E, and this is gonna be an awesome first quarter! Alright pull out your textbooks everyone, I’m checking to see if you all got the correct versions.” He smiles up at everyone with that dorky smile that hadn’t changed at all, his skin a little more tan, but those brilliant blues piercing right through you.

 

It’s him again. Oh shit.

 

“Fuck Roxy, you didn’t say he’d be our teacher!” You lean a little further over your desk and whisper at her angrily, and she grins up at you.

 

“Lol little bro don’t you remember the seminar we went to last year? Or did you get so fuckin drunk over the brak-break that you forgot everything like dear Mother?” Her whispers are a little slurred, yeah she drank earlier you can tell.

 

“God call in the Dweeb Patrol, we’ve got a Code 9 Dork Alert.” She giggles softly at your joke and you sit back, ignoring the professor as he starts coming towards the seats, checking along the rows. Your book is sitting on your desk, out and ready for him to check. Not like he needs to actually talk to you about it.

 

==> Be Jonathan Egbert, newly appointed Biotechnology Professor

 

Oh god, you hate the name Jonathan. You prefer your nickname that your little sister gave you, John. It’s shorter and much cooler.

 

“Since we already had introductions, we can start talking about the two halves of the course and I’ll answer any questions you have about the workload. I’m sure most of you will ace the class but if you fall behind, I’m usually here after class and I have tutoring if you need it.” You smile warmly at the class, and everyone starts chattering all at once. As you answer their questions one at a time, your eyes keep moving between the rows. You take in the appearances of nearly every student, your excitement growing as you talk to the students and check their books.

 

Everyone seems ready to go, and you reach the final back rows. There are a few students in the back, only two. A young woman with light blonde hair, chewing gum, and a peppy attitude. As you answer her questions, your eyes immediately hone in on the boy behind her. His hair is feathery white-blonde, almost too fair to be natural, with dark shades that cover his eyes. His skin is pale as well, with tan freckles just dusting lightly over his cheeks. But his looks take a backseat for a moment, when you realize he’s wearing sunglasses indoors and has his headphones in. Not to mention he’s got his muddy red sneakers on the desk!

 

“What’s your name, rulebreaker?” The boy doesn’t move an inch, but when you cross your arms and raise an eyebrow at him, he smirks. Damn, this kid seems kinda cocky. You really really hope he isn’t one of those chronic troublemakers.

 

“Dave. It’s on the roster. Not a rulebreaker, these are prescription.” He taps his shades, “You’re the fourth damn teacher to yell at me today, sheesh.” He almost seems to relish in the fact that he’s pissing you off.

 

“Get your feet off the desk and your earphones out of your ears… David E. Strider.” You pull out the roster and he seems to be a bit nervous when you say his full name. “And don’t curse in my classroom again or you’ll land yourself in a lot of trouble, maybe even detention.”

 

“Tch…” He sighs, pulling out his ear-buds and taking his feet off the desk, you suppose he’s glaring at you but from behind those shades you can’t see a thing. “Don’t call me David, and maybe I won’t grace your ears with my fine language.” The class erupts into small chatter and laughter from people you can guess David knows. “And whatever, college students can’t get detentions…” You give him a mischievous grin at his response to your fake threat and check his book, satisfied with his version you turn around and talk as you walk back to the front.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out, David~” You roll your eyes and sit at your desk, opening the lecture manual to start the first chapter. You conclude that indeed your cousin Jake was right, this semester is going to be a long and arduous one.

 

==> Become the blonde in the back

 

Just great. A new class and you’re already on the watch list. It’s the fucking professor’s fault. As soon as he said your name, you felt your stomach drop even further than you thought it could. And to make matters worse, the guy called you out on your cussing habit and music. Not to mention he called you David three times. That’s three times too many, you feel a small flicker of irritation start to burn.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out, David~” You see red when he says this, but it’s not out of anger, it’s out of embarrassment. You’re glad the shades cover most of your face, or else he’d have seen the redness that was creeping over your cheeks.

 

“Gh… Dammit, this class is going to be absolute hell…” You mutter to yourself, and sit up to pay attention. But you instantly regret it, when you catch a glimpse of Mr. Egbert’s… Your face heats up and you hide your face in your arms on the desk. Oh fucking hell, you were looking right at his ass. You hate yourself so much right now, sinking low into your seat with a disgruntled huff.

 

You agree with Karkat, this semester is gonna be a long and painful one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong with my grades? I’m passing, aren’t I? You shouldn’t care about one guy nearly failing… Normal professors don’t give a shit if you pass or fail…” You huff and turn away, “What are you gonna do, punish me? If I fail, I fail. Simple as that. That’s how real life is…”
> 
> Mr. Egbert could see the fatalist views pouring out of every word, and angrily cuts you off mid-sentence, “Listen, kid. You’re annoying as hell, but I think everyone should get a chance at good grades. So, I’ve come up with a punishment for you.” You glance back at Mr. E, who gives you a devious grin, “As punishment, I want you to take my after-school tutoring class. That sound cool, David?”

==> Be exhausted John Egbert in his final Biotech class for the day

 

It had been a long day. The coffee machine in the teacher’s lounge had broken before you’d gotten there, and to top it all off the class aid had gotten sick yesterday so you had to grade all the papers from the previous week last night.

Not to mention David Strider, the little brat with the sick sense of humor (even more stupid than yours, and that’s saying something), was not cooperating today. He’d already cursed at least 5 times today, talked back during every question, and had his feet up on the desk listening to music countless times. And you were having none of it. You were pissed beyond belief, and it was time to take your revenge.

“I’m giving the class extra work, seeing as how some people do not seem to want to take the curriculum seriously.” You glare up at Dave, the whole class groaning and also directing their glares to him as well. “See me after class David. In the meantime, turn to page fifteen and start the chapter. I expect the summary questions and essay questions due the day after tomorrow. Lab tomorrow as well, so everyone better read the protocol for Lab 13C in the manual.” You open your laptop and start working on completing the submission for the weekly report on the class. You feel only a little bit better, and breathe out heavily. God this had been a long day, and you can’t wait to get to your apartment and just sleep.

“Gah! Dammit…” Dave sighs from his seat in the far back, ignoring the glares of his classmates and the rather accurate spitball from a certain Vantas’ direction. By the time everyone had finished working, class had ended. Dave got up quickly, trying to blend into the crowd of students leaving the room, but of course his sweatshirt alerted you almost immediately. He needed to start wearing a black sweatshirt or something, that thing was gonna get him killed one of these days.

“Mr. Strider, please sit back down. I’m not stupid, I can see you.” You glance up to see Dave’s un-stealthy attempt to leave, and grin. He really was funny when he didn’t listen, despite being majorly annoying.

“Fuuuuck……” He walks back to the front desks, dropping his stuff and walking over to lean against your desk. “What’d I do now?” His expression was emotionless as usual, and it bothers you slightly. Didn’t it hurt to not wear a smile every once in a while? It seemed the only time David ever changed his expression was when he was pulling a prank or being a smart-ass.

You reach into one of the drawers and pull out a small slip of paper with a smirk of satisfaction, hearing David gulp loudly. You push your reading glasses up, and read the list aloud to him. “You cussed 5 times and had your earbuds in twice. And that’s just today. Also, your grades.” You raise an eyebrow at him, reminding Dave of his terrible grades. His poker-face falls, and his lips twitch downwards slightly.

 

==> Be the failing kid instead of the frustrated teacher

 

It’s not like you are failing the class, but Bro had asked you about the new Biotech class grade... And yeah, it had been an awkward conversation consisting of swords and remarks about how you’re an idiot for wasting this chance, so if your grades were so bad that even Bro was worried about you, then maybe the Dork Professor had a point.

“What’s wrong with my grades? I’m passing, aren’t I? You shouldn’t care about one guy nearly failing… Normal professors don’t give a shit if you pass or fail…” You huff and turn away, “What are you gonna do, punish me? If I fail, I fail. Simple as that. That’s how real life is…”

Mr. Egbert could see the fatalist views pouring out of every word, and angrily cuts you off mid-sentence, “Listen, kid. You’re annoying as hell, but I think everyone should get a chance at good grades. So, I’ve come up with a punishment for you.” You glance back at Mr. E, who gives you a devious grin, “As punishment, I want you to take my after-school tutoring class. That sound cool, David?”

“Wait what?!” You stand up angrily, taking a few surprised steps back. “After school is the only time I can…” You shut the fuck up mid-sentence, prompting confusion from Mr. Egbert, and shake your head with a sigh. He wouldn’t understand the fact that your afterschool consists of doctors visits for your weak eyes and body… and daydreaming about… Fuck, not now. “Well Bro IS riding my ass on this class… Fine. I’ll take your stupid tutoring class…” You sigh as you watch Mr. Egbert start packing up and mutter under your breath as you close your backpack properly, “I just wish I could make friends with you, ‘s all…”

“Excuse me?” He crosses his arms, giving you a confused look. Shit! You didn’t even realize he heard you until he spoke, causing you to jump at his sudden notice. To save face, you turn away to walk out, hiding your face that is starting to turn the same color red as your fucking sweatshirt that got you into this mess.

“Nothin’ Mr. E, I’ll see you after school tomorrow then…” You walk out, cheeks warm with embarrassment. What if he had actually heard it? Nah he couldn’t have…

The dork professor catches up and walks with you, the both of you staying silent as you approach the parking lot. You pull out the keys to the little old beat-up red BMW you’d borrowed from Bro, your face heating up unbearably when you see John unlock a light blue old model Mustang. Fuck, he has a much cooler car…

He turns around and winks at you, opening his driver door. “See you later then, Dave~”

He called you Dave. You turn beet red, nodding dumbly.

He actually called you Dave, holy fuck. And he winked. “Y-Yeah… Tomorrow then? At the classroom, right? And… 5pm?” You groan mentally, you sound completely flustered and nervous, like you were talking about a date or something... Wait was the study session a date!? No, fuck you’re reading too far into this shit, it’s just an extra credit tutoring class…

Mr. Egbert nods with a secret smile, and waves as he gets into his car, “Yeah, see you then!” He drives away, leaving you in the parking lot with a thumping heart and confused mind.

“Fuck… I gotta get out of class tomorrow fast…” You get into the car, driving back to Bro’s apartment with restless thoughts of Mr. E’s voice ringing in your ears, calling you Dave and winking at you. You can feel heat growing in your cheeks and somewhere else, and you groan as you turn over in your messy bed, covering your head with a pillow.

He called you Dave.

 

~

 

It had been a whole class period, and not once had David acted up. John grinned and continued teaching when Dave buried his face in his arms halfway through class after you held a little staring contest, feeling accomplished.

“Damn Davey, the lovebug nipped you or something?” Roxy tittered from her seat, and Dave chucked a wad of paper at her head.

“Shut up, I’m just tired. I had a hard time sleeping last night, and was nearly late to my first class. I’m too exhausted to be an asshole today, I’m calling a rain check on my regular asshole behavior for a nap.” He grumbled, and watched the clock. It had been a long, long class period. And to make it worse, for some reason unknown to him, probably this stupid fucking butterfly that wouldn’t stop hosting raves in his goddamn stomach every time he looked at John, the aforementioned dorky Professor looked really good today. He tried hiding his face in his books, but it failed miserably. Every time Dave glanced up from his books, John was staring at him. And it was tearing him to pieces.

Two minutes to the bell. Dave grabbed his books up, throwing them in his backpack quickly. As other students started to stand and walk towards the door as the bell rang, Dave stared at his feet and quickly navigated down to the front. “Shit I gotta get outta here before he- AGH!”

“Hello, Dave.” John smiled, waving at his other students before shutting the door after his last student left. It was just John and Dave now. “Want to start the lesson?~” He grinned, walking back to his desk and pulling out his laptop.

 

==> Be flustered failing Dave

 

Shut the fuck up! You feel your heart racing as the door shuts, your last-ditch effort to ditch his tutoring a complete failure. He knew you were gonna flee, god dammit.

“Hello, Dave.” His tone is cocky, if not a bit… flirty? “Want to start the lesson?~” You feel your face burn and you let out a resigned sigh. You set your books down, watching him walk back to his desk. His light blue button-up shirt is ridiculously good-looking and his slacks just… Your face burns even more and you pull out your books. Ok, enough checking out your teacher’s ass, that is borderline creepy.

“Uh… Yeah. What’ve you got for me? I kind of need to be somewhere later…” You feel yourself cringe at how dorky and nervous you sound, and continue mumbling like a total idiot. “I kind of had trouble with that last lesson… What was it again? Heheh…” You laugh nervously and stare down at your book.

Mr. Egbert seems to be staring at you oddly, but you can’t tell, and you cough to get his attention. “We had just started on Punnett Squares to review and finished the lab today. What kind of plans do you have later, maybe I’ll let you go early…” He walks over and leans against your desk, his eyes unfocused slightly.

“Oh yeah, those…” You sigh and rest your cheek in your hand, opening your notebook. You don’t even notice that his eyes are looking you over, and laugh at how stupid you sound. “Damn those are easy! What the heck am I blanking on?!” He laughs at your outburst and raises an eyebrow, reminding you of his question about your… plans. You don’t have plans, you have a doctors appointment tomorrow, not today. But Mr. Egbert doesn’t know that…

“And my plans? Uhm… They’re not really… I mean…” You are grasping for straws, trying to come up with an excuse, and Mr. Egbert’s eyebrows are traveling higher and higher in amusement. How the hell is your brain drying up NOW!? You always have an excuse, but with his bright blue eyes staring into yours… You quickly start a ramble about your friends and their study group, hoping to cover your stupidity up. God how can this day get any worse…

 

==> Be John

 

How can you be John, you’re already John. And right now, watching Dave start rambling to hide his obvious lack of plans is killing you. You never realized how… dorky this little punk is. It’s almost too cute, but you mentally smack yourself. No, bad John. No thinking like that, you know it’ll only lead to… You feel a pang of sadness grip you, but you shake it off and pat Dave’s shoulder with a chuckle.

“It’s fine, Dave. Chill out, I’ll let you leave early even though you lied… but you have to promise me something in return…” You can’t stop staring at him, it’s ridiculous but your eyes are glued to his form. His thin legs are crossed and his bottom lip is jutting out just barely… FUCK! Not now!

“What’s that?” He lifts his head, and you can’t see his eyes as usual, but you can feel him quiver slightly under your hand that’s reassuringly resting on his shoulder. “Not to cuss in class? Not sure I can do that dude, my foul language is ingrained deep… And my ear buds are just as permanent…” He begins to ramble, and you let go of his shoulder to shake your head with a small smirk. Your eyes are staring into his shades, and he slowly stops mumbling.

“Nah, just don’t try to sneak out at the end of the day… I kinda like the cussing..~” You give him a playful smile and he gulps and nods, returning to his books and finishing up his work.

“Well that’s all the work I gotta do… Guess I’ll head out now. Thanks… Mr. Egbert…” He quickly packs up, his expression hidden behind his shades and you catch his lip quiver slightly. What was that…?

“See you later, Dave…” You smile at him and pack up your materials, walking him out to the parking lot. You can plainly see that he’s embarrassed, but there’s something else in his emotionless expression… Something oddly familiar…

“…L-Later…” Dave salutes dorkily, and dashes towards the exit to the parking lot, prompting a laugh out of you… Dammit you’re not supposed to feel all warm and happy like this about a student…

It’ll only hurt the both of you in the long run, like it had already done to you… You sigh and get in your car, and when you fall asleep your old nightmares return. Your old college days resurface from the tomb you swore you’d buried them in.

You hope to fucking god this isn’t a crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit. You’re fucking adorable..~” He reaches over and tilts your head up by your chin, and your heart is thumping so loud you swear it was a huge gong being played faster and faster. He stares into your shades, almost as if he can see your eyes, merely inches from your face. “What was that? What’d you just mumble, Dave..?”

“Alright class, good work today! We’ll go back into the lab on Friday just like last week, don’t forget to have your materials and your protocol typed up for my evaluation of your work stations. Bye everyone!” You wave as your final class for the day is dismissed, and crack open your laptop. You don’t even have to watch the door anymore, he’s already moving to the first row with that same old cocky smirk.

It’s been a few weeks, and you finally got David to open up to you. He’s a genuine 100% dork, and over the past few weeks his behavior improves vastly. It’s like he’s trying to make up for his shitty behavior from before, despite the fact that he’s still a snarky little brat during class and makes comments about everything you do. The first quarter goes by too fast for your liking, seeing as how he’s already really good at the material. He just wasn’t pushing himself, or showing much interest. He even willingly stops trying to run out after class, except when he has plans.

You even tone yourself down to your surprise, reining in your Prankster’s Gambit to stop making David as flustered with your jokes. You begin to notice little things about him that are charming and, in your own private thoughts, adorable and really cute.

“Sup Mr. E, I had a bit of trouble with understanding that last section of the chapter before the lab last week… Oh hey is that a new cologne?” He sets his bags down by his desk and pulls out his textbook, the classroom is empty and his sudden statement drags you from your thoughts. You glance down where his gaze seems to be and see your recently purchased cologne bottle sticking out of your bag. You had accidentally sprayed a ton on you this morning after your shower, and had to take another shower to get it off, and you now smell like pineapples.

“Hm? Oh yeah dude it smells great, it’s all fruity and stuff, c’mere and smell it!” You look up from your papers and grin. It was kind of surprising, seeing how well you both had bonded. You noticed his good looks a few weeks ago, and couldn’t stop staring at him whenever you got the chance. In the labs, you’d always check up on Dave and make jokes with him. He was more fun than most of the guys you drank with or hung out with, Dave just seems to… make you happier when he’s around. Not to mention his ass in those skinny jeans… God damnit you developed a crush.

And recently, you’ve also… thought about Dave in other ways. Some days, if the previous day Dave actually smiles at you with his rare expression of amusement or does something adorable, you’d wake up with an unbearable heat between your legs that leaves you groaning and coming to your morning classes late. But you’d never tell anyone, you’re just his college professor… That’s all he sees you as, one of his older friends and a good teacher hopefully.

“Hold on…” He sets his book down and stands up, walking over to your desk. He dramatically holds his nose before he sits on the edge of your desk in his usual spot, chuckling softly. “God you showered yourself in it, I swear I can smell it from here. What’s that, oranges or something?” You can tell he’s got something on his mind, his free hand drumming his fingers on your desk in a slightly distracting way, and his lip quivers. He’s nervous about something.

“Nope! Pineapple… You gotta get closer, you dork.” You stand up and walk around your desk, standing in front of him. You notice that he’s a few inches shorter than you, and you give him a satisfied smirk.

“You okay Dave? I’m not gonna hurt you, y’know. You’re too cute~” Your Prankster’s Gambit soars as Dave visibly reddens, his shades unable to hide his blush. Your heart hurts a little bit, but you keep telling yourself it’s all just a joke. But Dave’s reaction doesn’t seem to be a joke… You sort of hope, in that small part of your mind that is sounding alarms and making your heart beat faster and letting you blurt out the fact that you find him cute, that you both are taking this seriously.

 

==> Be Dave, who is suddenly losing his shit for the whole world to see

 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK YOU CAN SMELL IT and oh jesus fuck your heart is racing did he just call you what you think he just called you. He’s standing up and walking around his desk, and you clench your fingers as you stand up. For fuck’s sake, he’s taller than you and he knows it, the jerk is fucking smirking at you.

“You okay? I’m not gonna hurt you, y’know. You’re too cute~” You can feel your face heat up with every word he says, and when he gets closer you quickly abscond like the coward you are, back behind your desk and hide your face in your arms.

“C-Cute?! That’s the last thing I’d call myself, dammit. I’m cool as fuck.” You quickly sit up and flip open the book to a random page. “A-Anyways, I need help with this section…!” You suck in a horrified breath at what section you opened, and you glance up to see Mr. Egbert stand behind your chair, smirking at you.

“You uh, trying something here, Dave?~” He laughs loudly, looking at the page you accidentally flipped to. It’s the male anatomy section and review, you can’t believe your shitty luck.

“What?! No! I mean… Shit!” You get flustered and slam the book shut, burying your face in your arms. God dammit this is just turning from bad to worse. “Fuck…” You mumble something along the lines of “yeah I wish” under your breath, muffled even more by your arms so thankfully he can’t understand you. You can feel your entire face turning red, even the tips of your ears are burning.

You hear Mr. E pull up a chair beside you and chuckles, prompting you to look up and see that he’s giving you a strange and happy look.

“Holy shit. You’re fucking adorable..~” He reaches over and tilts your head up by your chin, and your heart is thumping so loud you swear it was a huge gong being played faster and faster. He stares into your shades, almost as if he can see your eyes, merely inches from your face. “What was that? What’d you just mumble, Dave..?”

“N-Nothing…” Your blush gets worse, and you feel your lip tremble slightly. Oh god… Oh fuck..! “I’m not adorable… What’re you… doing?” Your words don’t want to come out, you’re trapped in his stare. You feel frozen, his fingers are warm under your chin.

“Tell me, Dave…” He bites his lip and his eyes move down for a second before coming right back up to stare into your shades again, you can see a glimmer of something in his eyes that you’ve never seen before. “I’m not doing anything… Just tell me what you said.”

“It’s nothing… really. Just a dumb-“ You cut yourself off quickly before you let it slip, pulling away and taking a deep breath to calm yourself down. Your heart is killing you, thumping and making it hard to breathe as you turn back to your books. “I think I’m good with the material, I’m gonna just… Yeah I’m gonna go… Before I screw myself over.” You quickly pack your books away and stand up to leave, pulling your shades off for a moment to rub your closed eyes with a fake yawn. The heat in your chest, it hurts…

“Oh fuck… shit, Dave wait!!” Mr. Egbert quickly stands up to follow you to the door, catching your hand and frowning with a look of guilt. “That was too much… I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” It’s tearing you up inside, you can’t stand it. You need to get home before something happens…

“It’s alright dude…” You mumble and put your shades on without opening your eyes, feeling your cheeks start to burn again. “No worries, it’s not your fault…” You try to keep walking, but your legs won’t move. John’s hand is still gripping yours tightly. “Y-Your hand…?” You tug slightly at his hand, surprised at how warm he is.

“God I promise I’m not a creep or something, it’s just… I really like you okay? Please don’t be freaked out…” He lets go quickly, and looks at his feet with a guilty sigh. “Shit I can’t believe I like one of my students…”

You go silent, and try to process what he just said.

Likes… one of his students?

…….

…….

…….

…….

As in… he has a crush on you as well!?

Your blush worsens and you can’t think of what to say, your pokerface slipping back into place to hide your emotions, but you can’t hide the fact that your blush is spreading like a wildfire. You drop your bag, and pull your arm back. You punch John lightly on the shoulder, and mumble softly “You idiot… How long have you liked me?”

He smiles sheepishly and glances down at you, “To be honest, it might’ve been the first day… Or that first after school tutoring session… I just, I just really like you Dave…” He rambles just as bad as you, and you let out a small laugh, bringing him back to focus.

“Hey, I’ve been wondering though, how come you always wear those shades?” He tilts his head curiously, and raises an eyebrow at you. You sigh and shrug, he’d might as well know.

“I got really bad eyes, natural and artificial light hurt a lot more without my shades. Not to mention they’re cool as fuck.” You smirk, trying to keep your cool kid mask up but it slips and your lip trembles slightly. You walk over to the lights, and quickly flip all the switches off, plunging the lecture room into darkness except for the soft glow from the open windows and the laptop. You take a step closer to him, and he gives you a confused look.

“And uh… that makes… the two of us.” You glance down at your feet and push your shades up onto your head, your whole body going tense. “I liked you when I saw your seminar for the new classes last year…”

He smiles softly, “Heh, wow really? I don’t usually get handsome guys falling for me… That’s a relief though.” Your eyes connect with his and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Whoa, you’re wearing contacts? Or are you… You’re Albino, right?”

You sigh and nod, “These freaky orbs are 100% genetic.” You grin just as Mr. Egbert grins, both of you noting the use of irony in that joke, and grab your bag off the floor. “Well if this feelings jam is over, I got a few things I gotta do. I’ll catch you, uh… later then?” You have no clue what to say, all you want to do now is curl up on your bed and think.

“Your eyes are so cool Dave…” He grabs his bag off his desk and puts away his laptop, nervously grabbing his pen. “Hey, um Dave…” He quickly snatches your hand, surprising you as he writes something down and relinquishes his grip. It’s a number. “Text me sometime, okay?~ Tutoring is on Wednesday, so no after school stuff tomorrow, I know you have a doctor’s appointment.”

You freeze up and stare at the number, memorizing it on the spot, and look up at him. His goofy and shy smile is all you need, and you feel your face starting to burn. “S-Sure, of course! I mean… Fuck, later!” You bolt out of the room, pulling your shades back down. You know he’s going to follow you, he goes the same way you go home. But you can barely contain yourself, and yell with joy once you reach your car, clutching your hand like it was the winning pass in a football game.

 

==>Be John for a moment

 

Only a moment? All right…

You’re pretty much speechless at this point, you just gave your favorite student your cell number and told him you liked him.

And crazily enough, Dave had been harboring a secret crush on you since Day 1. Well really, before Day 1. More like Day -1000? Whatever, all that matters is that you both like each other.

As you walk out to your car, you see Dave jumping around his car, shouting and hollering with a huge smile. As dorky as they come.

You can’t help laughing as you get in, smiling widely. “Damn, I like him…” You mutter to yourself, driving back to your apartment and flopping down on your neat bed once you’re inside, discarding your stuffy dress clothes and getting under the covers with a good book and a Hot Pocket. You smile to yourself a little and grab your phone, keeping it nearby just in case.

The only thing on your mind is Dave, and you’re perfectly fine with it.

 

~~~

 

Once Dave gets back to Bro’s apartment, he grabs his phone out of his book-bag and dashes to his room, throwing his school crap down and starting to eat cold pizza with a giddy smile. “I actually have a chance… holy shit.”

 

 **Dave:** hey mr e, how was the drive home n shit? uh… yeah im not good at texting

 **Dave:** it feels weird callin you mr e, got anything else i can call you?

 **Dave:** you know, so i dont feel like im talking to some older guy

 **Dave:** even though you kind of are older than me by like 6 years

 **John:** it was ok! and sure, you can call me john. just not in class! :)

 **Dave:** fine fine whatever, john

 

Dave smiles cheekily at his phone, finishing off his pizza and lying back in the covers. They text late into the night, and all day after school the next day, even during Dave’s doctor appointment. They chatted about simple things, like movies and food, videogames and biology. It wasn’t calls, no that wouldn’t happen yet, Dave had no idea where the two of them were at. But one thing was for certain:

Neither of them had felt this happy in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM PISSING MYSELF I CAME UP WITH THE MALE ANATOMY CHAPTER JOKE, I ALMOST KILLED KELLY WHEN I USED IT AHAHAHA ok jokes aside there'll be smut next chapter, warning warning warning hehehehe bjs~
> 
> EDIT: just had to fix a little something, don't worry I'm still writing this just really slowly to find the script


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s nothing, really…” You can feel your bottom lip quiver again, and you let your fingers drum along the surface of the desk at an extremely distracting speed. You feel his hand cover yours, gently holding onto your hand and whispering to you in a tone that makes you want to curl up and die.  
> “You wanna… kiss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: fixed the time they'd been bonding to 2 weeks. I'm making little adjustments to the timeline so as to make more room for the extended time and plot. :3

As you walk into class, you see Mr. E… no, John grin to himself and pull out his phone. Anticipating a text, you quickly walk to the back of the room. As predicted, you feel a familiar vibrate come from your IPhone and pull it out as you sit down.

 

 **John:** heh you look nice today..

 

You take a deep breath and feel your cheeks burning as you text him back quickly, pulling out your supplies.

 

 **Dave:** dude button up shirt? lookin good yourself there. now teach you dork.

 **John** : aw thanks! and i love it when you boss me around~

 

“G-God…” You mumble as you pocket your phone and pull out your work. You can barely handle it, your face is flushing big time. You watch him sit at his desk and greets the students walking in. His flirting had gotten worse over the last two weeks, apparently he’d been holding it back in fear of you starting to hate him. But that was before… well, you know…

“Alright students! Work on yesterday’s lab write-up for submission tomorrow, then you can have a free day. Read or do something productive if you don’t have work…” His cheery voice makes you smile softly, and you suddenly hear Roxy giggling.

“Lol lil bro, you still crushin’ on Mr. Egbert?” She tips her seat back to look at you upside-down, and you settle your poker face back in place.

“You still drunk sis?” You scoff, beginning your work and not giving her the satisfaction of winning. She huffs and goes to bother Karkat, thank god.

You glance up to see what John’s doing, and catch him staring up at you, grinning at him slightly. He rolls his eyes and goes back to his work, shuffling papers and pulling out his laptop. In a spark of confidence, you quickly pull out a piece of paper. You start writing, and scribble out a few parts before crumpling up the paper into a tiny ball and standing up. You make your way down to the first row, and then straight towards John’s desk.

“Damn Mr. Egbert, what’s the occasion? All this free time is just asking for me to break rules…” You smirk at him, yawning and dropping the paper onto his desk casually. You make your way to the whiteboard and lean on the rail, giving him the biggest shit-eating smirk you can manage.

“Back to your seat, David.” He barely acknowledges you and continues to type on his laptop, a hint of a smile on his lips. “I just didn’t feel like standing up and teaching… What have I said about cursing?”

“It’s Dave, and whatever…” You roll your eyes and go back to your seat, letting your pokerface slip back on as you sit down. You watch him as he carefully takes the paper and opens it slowly, reading it and looking up at you in confusion.

 

 **John:** um what??

 **Dave:** uh…

 **Dave:** just trust me

 **Dave:** remember that chapter I flipped to during that tutoring session?

 **Dave:** …yeah

 

==> Be John again for another moment before we go back to Dave

 

No longer parts of the story? Damn…

You sigh in amusement as Dave goes back to his seat, and quickly take the paper he dropped. You can tell there’s writing on it, and you slowly open it. It reads “hey after class i need to talk about the material, i need a…”

You can’t read the last part, it’s scribbled out so badly you can’t even make the word out. You raise an eyebrow and text Dave, giving him a quick confused look.

 

 **John:** um what??

 **Dave:** uh…

 **Dave:** just trust me

 **Dave:** remember that chapter I flipped to during that tutoring session?

 **Dave:** …yeah

 

You blink at the phone, and remember immediately what had happened earlier this month. You are so glad you have your really high desk and huge front posterboard, because you feel a zing of heat go through you and feel yourself almost get a little hard. Curse this irresistible attraction…

 

 **John:** oh!

 **John:** heh see you after class, strider..~

 

==> Be Dave

 

Oh god why did you do that what was going through your head. Knowing him, he’ll… For fuck’s sake the class is taking forever. You stare angrily at the clock, wishing for it to move faster. You got John’s response and nearly bolted to the bathroom to hide, you’re so embarrassed and nervous. Three minutes to the bell, and you pack your stuff quickly. For the first time in what seems like ages, you’re positively ready to bolt out the door.

The bell rings and you curse at yourself, one of your books fell out in your hasty jump out of your seat, and you quickly sit back down to pack it away before standing up. “Bye Mr. Egbert have a good day see you tomorrow yeah ahahaha-”

“Are you so sure you want to leave so early? We have tutoring, remember…” Holy fuck, you nearly let out a shriek when you see that he’s already at your row, glancing down at you with a small, knowing smile and crossing his arms. When the FUCK did he leave his desk?!

“O-Oh yeah…” You slowly stand up, watching everyone leave with a nervous feeling in your stomach. As the both of you walk to the front of the room, your lip quivers again and you set your stuff down in a front seat. “I uh…”

“Come here.” You hear the classroom door lock and jolt your head up to see John leaning on his desk with a soft smirk. “You said you needed help?”

Your legs feel like jelly as you slowly walk over and sit next to him on the edge of his desk, thankful that your shades hide your expression. You stare at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. Fuck these goddamn butterflies…

“Sort of. It’s nothing, really…” You can feel your bottom lip quiver again, and you let your fingers drum along the surface of the desk at an extremely distracting speed. You feel his hand cover yours, gently holding onto your hand and whispering to you in a tone that makes you want to curl up and die.

“You wanna… kiss me?”

A jolt runs through you, you can definitely feel your cheeks burning and your hand begins to tremble slightly. FUCKING NERVES. But you nod, staying completely silent. You have no idea what to say, your eyes are still glued to your shoes. You’ve been dying to kiss him since Day 1…

You feel him lean over, his free hand reaching over to bring your face up, and suddenly all you can feel is his lips on yours. Something inside you clicks, and your eyes slowly slip shut behind your shades, enjoying the wonderful heat of John’s hand on your cheek and his lips kissing yours chastely. His lips are soft and caring, slowly pressing into yours and making your head spin. Jesus fuck if this is how kissing and feeling a spark is, you don’t want anyone else’s lips on yours.

Too soon, he pulls away and gives you a curious look, “Dave… what’s wrong?” You fight off a shiver, pushing your shades up and giving him a genuine smile, which makes his face turn bright red.

“Nothing, this is…” You grin and grab his collar, feeling that burst of confidence from earlier return. “this is amazing… You’re actually returning my feelings.. holy shit!” You kiss him timidly, sighing and closing your eyes.

“Mmfh!” You hear him gasp, but he slowly returns the kiss and wraps his arms around your waist, making you fight off another shiver as he tugs you closer. His arms are so warm… “Dave… tell me what you wrote earlier. That thing you crossed out.” You feel your blush rising to the occasion, and you look away.

“It wasn’t anything important… I uh…” Shit you sound so flustered, you’re as bad as your friend Tavros right now. But John grins at you and lowers his head, making the butterflies host an even bigger rave in your stomach. Call up a DJ, this party’s goin crazy.

“I wanna know..~” You suck in a surprised breath as he presses you against the edge of his desk, grinding softly against your hips and peppering your neck with even softer kisses.

“Shit!” You gasp and tip your head back to give him more room, the feeling of John’s warm lips on your neck making your blush worsen. “I just wanted… a demonstration… h-hell I’m getting it already, mmn~” You can’t help that your hips are shaking slightly, and you hope to god he can’t tell you’re still nervous.

He slowly trails his lips up to your mouth, giving you soft, sweet kisses that melt into passionate ones as you both reciprocate desperately. You feel yourself grow weaker in his arms with happiness, enjoying his warmth as you melt into the kisses and feel the breath being stolen right out of your lungs. He moves a hand up and plays with your hair, giving you a secret smile. “Wanna go sit in my chair..?”

You’re panting by the time John pulls back, and try to catch your breath as John walks away to turn off the lights. You slip off your shades and nod, setting them on his desk and biting your lip nervously. “Y…Yes please…” You look down at your feet, embarrassed and nervous. And also a little scared, this is the farthest you’ve ever gone with anyone. (sadly despite the rumors, you did not make out with any of your significant others back in high school and the first two years of college) You virtually have no idea what you’re doing. Not to mention, he’s a guy. You’ve never dated or crushed on a guy before, much less a guy who seems to know what he’s doing. That look in his eyes is killing you, his blue eyes filled with that weird look again that you recognize from the movies. It’s… lust.

He holds your hand gingerly and leads you to his big comfy black chair, sitting you down first before sitting on your lap and making your eyes widen as he nuzzles your nose softly. “Dave~” He leans forward and you instinctively lean back into the seat, making him smile reassuringly at you. “Please relax. I like you a lot… is it ok if I suck you off?”

“F-Fuck!! How can I relax when you say stuff like that?!” You gasp with a hot blush, but your body goes on autopilot and you nod. You can already feel yourself getting hard, and you grab John’s shirt weakly. He leans forward and cuts you off with insistent kisses, pulling soft whimpers and moans from you, and you wrap your arms around his shoulders as you part your lips nervously to let John deepen the kiss.

“Mmh.. have you… ever gotten sucked off before..?” He mumbles to you, rutting his hips against yours and licks your lips, slipping his warm tongue into your mouth cautiously to lick your teeth and trail along the roof of your mouth. “I promise to treat you well, but you gotta stay quiet… all right?”

“N-Not really… Ah, Mmh~” You moan quietly, raising your hips underneath John to grind back against him. Friction, you’re dying for it, this feels too good, his tongue probing your mouth and his hands holding your hips. You’re wondering if he feels as good as you do, if he likes this as much as you do. “O-Ok… What if you, uh get hard?”

He doesn’t answer at first, holding your neck to kiss you harder, reaching down slowly to unzip your jeans, sliding his warm hand over your boxers and making you shiver in surprise. “I’ll just go to the bathroom and jerk myself off to the thought of you naked and in my bed...” He starts to rub you, and you feel yourself getting harder, gripping John’s shirt tightly. You can barely believe this is happening, it’s like something straight out of a wet dream, and you hope like hell you don’t wake up.

“Ah~! Nnn…” You moan kind of loudly, unused to the feeling of someone else’s hand on your… and the image John gives you of him on top of you, naked and in his bed makes you get even harder. “Oh god… Mmh~!”

“Shh, Dave… just relax… damn you’re a cute little virgin, huh? I wanna suck that big cock of yours..~” He whispers dirty things in your ear as he slowly tugs your jeans down to your ankles, making you gasp and blush harder as he sits between your thighs. You let out a high-pitched gasp when he leans down and kisses you through your boxers, making your head spin as he pushes you back into the chair.

“Oh fuck~” You lean back and grip the armrests tightly, squeezing your eyes shut and rambling softly under your breath to keep calm. You feel his hand trace your waistband, and feel your heart about to burst when he slips his warm fingers down below the elastic to take you out.

“You’re so cute Dave…~” His tone is happy, and you crack your eyes open slightly just in time to watch him start pumping you and kiss your tip. You moan softly, gasping at the sensation, and slam your eyes shut again. You don’t bother to close your mouth, panting and digging your nails into the armrests, his hands feel so damn good and oh fuck you hear him softly mutter your name and feel him lick up your shaft, sending you into another round of goosebumps. “Oh.. mmh Dave..”

“J-John~!” You cave and let his first name slip from your lips as you moan even louder, clapping a hand over your mouth to muffle the sounds spilling out of you. He pulls away and gives you a lusty smirk, pausing his strokes to kiss your tip and you beg for it, you’re too far gone to give a shit now. “Mmh… Ah… M-More, please…”

“Moan, Dave… Mmh..” He pumps you faster, giving you sudden relief. His hand that was stroking and rubbing your thigh reaches up and pulls your hand away from your mouth, twining your fingers with his and rubbing his thumb soothingly along your palm.

“Y-You said to, Ah-!” You gasp when John starts to pump faster, squeezing his hand tightly. “Mmh, be quiet… Oohh!!~ Ah~” You let out two soft moans before you bite your lip and swear under your breath, feeling him kiss your tip again.

What you didn’t expect, well you kind of expected it but now that he’s doing it you have no idea how to stop yourself from moaning and gasping for air, was being sucked off by him so expertly. You haven’t been sucked off before, but you know for a fact that what he’s doing is so amazing and god you wish this feeling would never end. He goes down and sucks your tip, swirling his hot tongue and bobbing his head. You can’t see, all you can do is feel the waves of pleasure and how good his warm, wet mouth feels on you. You’re completely overwhelmed and can’t get enough.

“Mmh oh, Dave… cum for me, please!!~” John glances up at you as he kisses your tip again, taking almost all of you in his mouth and sucking harder.

“Fuck, ooh-! John!! AHH~!” You don’t last much longer after that, with his hand pumping you and his irresistible mouth sucking and licking you, you cry out and cum without warning into his mouth, eyes shutting and your back arching into the chair. “F-Fuck… Oh fucking… Mmm~” You moan softly as your orgasm slows, and whimper when he sucks you dry, feeling overstimulated as he swallows your… Oh fuck you just realized you came in your professor’s mouth. You feel mortification set in for a moment, and you crack open one eye to see him pull off you and lick his lips with a lusty smile, sending your heart into another round of kicking down the butterflies in your stomach.

“How was that, Dave~?” He cleans you off, tucking you back into your boxers and helping you get your pants back up. There are tiny marks in the armrests where your fingernails scratched the leather, and the mortification slowly slips away with the post-orgasm glow.

“That was… amazing… God damn… Ah~” You gasp for air as you tug John up to hug him gingerly, still somewhat scared that this is all a dream. “Uh… sorry for, you know, cumming in your mouth…”

He laughs and nuzzles you sweetly, “You adorable little dork, I wanted you to do that. That was your first time being sucked off, huh?” You nod and blush, catching your breath slowly. He holds you there for a while, letting you slowly come down from your pleasure high as he nuzzles you with a tender smile.

“Uh… Do you have plans this weekend, after midterms are over?” You ask nervously, hoping you don’t sound desperate. You wanna spend more time with him, not just in after school tutoring. And no, you didn’t suddenly have this epiphany over the fact that he just fucking sucked your dick. You meant to ask him earlier, until he started licking your… Ok you aren’t even gonna consider making that metaphor. He looks into your eyes, playing with your hair and smiling with that goofy smile of his.

“Nope, how about you?” You shake your head and he grins, “And by the way, have you been studying lately? I know you’ve had a bit of trouble with some of the genetics stuff but I can totally help you with it.” He doesn’t seem like he’s hard anymore, albeit a little nervous.

You look away with a smirk, blushing slightly. “Maybe we can… hang out or somethin’? And I don’t study much, unless I’m in tutoring… What’re you so hung up about dude? You seem nervous.” You both hear a noise outside the door, and you instinctively hold onto his hands when he tries to stand up, making him hold still.

He starts to blush a little, making you kind of blush as well because damn he looks good with his hair messed up like that and his cheeks a little red. “Hanging out sounds great! I’ll bring stuff so you can study.” His face seems to burn a little darker and he starts to ramble softly. “It’s just… I really like you. It sounds kind of dumb but my heart just gets fluttery when I see you every day… And it’s wonderful being your teacher, I can see you every day and show off how smart I am!”

You start to chuckle, pulling him into your lap and kissing his lips to stop him from talking. “Shush dude, you’re rambling… Heh you’re the older and more experienced one here, I should be the one scrambling up the sound waves with my dokis from my fluttery heart.” You blush softly and nuzzle his neck, letting him pull you into a hug that lasts a good minute. “I uh… feel the same when I’m around you… John. Well minus the smart part, ‘cause you know me~” You laugh for the first time in what seems like ages, and John’s face lights up like a little kid’s.

“Oh shut up Strider you’re smart as fuck!” He pecks your cheek and laughs with you.

Your stomach suddenly growls and you wince slightly, checking the clock. It’s a little past six, you had spent a whole hour making out with your teacher and letting him blow you. The mortification threatens to come back, and you rub your stomach. “Oh damn it’s already 6, I’m starving…”

 

John smiles with those barely noticeable buck-teeth, pecking your cheek again. “You wanna go out for dinner? My treat~”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At every single red light you find yourself with a face full of Egbert, his lips finding yours every single time. “So, tell me more about yourself.. I wanna know everything about the cool and illustrious Dave Strider.” He glances over at you and you feel yourself relaxing with every stop and kiss, so you buck up and clear your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE *cue Mu-shu rising from the smoke* Holy fuck I didn't know how to write this one for the longest damn time I am SO SORRY everyone who follows this fic you are all sweethearts and I love you thank you for waiting this long. Now that my senior year is almost over and my connection with my sweet co-writer has been re-established, I shall be finishing this fic!! Yeah it's not even close to being done, but it'll get there.  
> Just you watch.  
> Just a bit of a filler but it'll lead to a cute thing next chapter, but in the meantime here's a bit of after-sexyness and car-makeouts and a question that Dave's been hoping for.

==> Continue?

Yeah sure why not.

John pecks your cheek with that toothy smile, “You wanna go out for dinner? My treat~”

You blush and smirk, letting John stand up and you grab his hand to help pull yourself up out of the chair, your muscles still relaxed. “Sure, you got a place in mind? I walked to school today, free food and transportation are more than welcome.” You grin and stand up straight, walking over to your desk and leaning down to grab your bag off the floor. You stand up and wobble a bit, feeling John’s arm go around your waist to steady you.

“I’m actually still kinda new with the area, I moved here this term and haven’t found any good places…” You see John smile sheepishly and the perfect place comes to mind.

“Oh actually I know a cheap family restaurant. It’s a couple minutes away. You drive and I’ll give directions.” You nuzzle him with a soft smirk. “C’mon dude, before my stomach starts to eat itself.” He laughs and walks you to the door, unlocking the handle and walking a little bit ahead of you as you both separately go to the parking lot to avoid suspicion.

You sigh a little bit to yourself, letting your poker face drop for a moment. The feeling in the back of your brain comes back full swing when you instinctively glance around to see if anyone is nearby. You just got sucked off by your Biotech professor. By John. The second part makes you smile but then you shake your head and feel fear grip your throat.

What if you get caught. You could get kicked out of Skaia. You’ll probably have to break up with John- Wait.

You frown to yourself and furrow your eyebrows, slightly confused. Is John your… boyfriend? Or is there another term for it? You sigh and shrug and continue walking to the parked cars, spotting John by his car instantly and smiling a little to yourself.

“Sup.” You smirk, letting your emotions slip back behind your pokerface as you walk over. He unlocks his car and walks around to open the car door, letting you into the passenger’s seat. You could get used to a chivalrous guy like this.

“So, David… What kind of restaurant was it again?” He smirks and you roll your eyes. He didn’t forget, you know it.

“Little place that serves just about anything, it’s good grub… And the name’s Dave.” You glare up at him over your shades and he laughs, shutting your door and getting into the driver’s seat.

“Sorry, doll..~” He leans over and pecks your cheek, grinning like a kid who just got away with a huge prank. “Well, give me directions!”

“Gh… Take a right onto main road then take a left at Concord, straight to Wendy and then take a right. The place is on the right with the huge parking lot.” You buckle your seatbelt and avoid John’s gaze as he pulls out of the lot, biting your lip to stop it from trembling. God damn he’ll kill you with that smile of his.

At every single red light you find yourself with a face full of Egbert, his lips finding yours every single time. “So, tell me more about yourself.. I wanna know everything about the cool and illustrious Dave Strider.” He glances over at you and you feel yourself relaxing with every stop and kiss, so you buck up and clear your throat.

“Hmm.. Well, I like music. I take Music Theory on Mondays, I have a part-time job at the local Pizza Hut nearby for 3 days a week… I’m broke so I don’t have a place to stay at, so I have to stay with my crazy puppet-obsessed brother. I uh… I also like apple juice? I’m a Saggitarius and sarcasm is my second language? My favorite colors are blue, black, and red, I dunno what you’d want to know.” You can’t help but trail off at the end, looking up at John. You didn’t even realize that he’d parked the car until you look up.

“Heh cute… I like music too. And shitty 80’s movies. I like the colors green and blue, I used to love Nic Cage as a kid it was kind of funny… I live uptown nearby in an apartment, just paid off my rent for the next year with my Dad’s help, and that’s about it for me.” He sits there grinning for a moment before you feel yourself leaning in, he meets you halfway and you swear even a slightly chaste kiss like this one with just your lips moving against each other’s is enough to make your head spin like a record. Wow you didn’t even think that time.

“Mm… I’m not cute, dude. You obviously like science though, that can’t be it. What about that time you put a bucket of water above the door and soaked me for being late? You like messing with me, that’s for sure.” You feel yourself laugh and you kiss him back. You know you’re not as experienced, you vaguely mastered the art of teenage face mashing and you try to make up for this with your sincerity. You pull back after a second to catch your breath and your foot nudges your bag. “Oh shit I almost forgot, I like photography and preserving dead things!” You rummage through your stuff and show off your vintage camera, cradling it in your arms with a wistful smile. “I could sit out in the evening and take pictures for hours man, you have no idea…”

“Heh that prank was a good one, not one of my best but it made for a good month.” He takes your hand and smiles sweetly, “You like photography? That’s really cool actually…”

“Heh, yeah it’s one of my favorite hobbies…” You smirk and squeeze his hand, “Wanna go inside and eat sometime this millennia?”

“Oh! Yeah… right after… this!” He unbuckles and clamors over the middle, sitting in your lap and reclining your seat back. You barely have a moment to think before he’s planting those irresistible kisses of his all over your face and lips.

“Whoa- Ah! Mmh!” You suck in a surprised gasp and grab the first thing you can, feeling his hips beneath your fingers and reddening with that stupid blush of yours. He straddles your lap and coaxes your tongue out, French-kissing you until you’re breathless. Holy fuck he’s a good kisser, and his hand in your hair is something you could get used to. You almost wanna cry when he pulls back but of course you don’t, your eyes heavy and your breathing much harder as compared to before.

“Dave?”

“Y…Yeah…?” You feel weightless, must be the lack of oxygen.

“Do you wanna… uh, never mind.” He blushes and crawls back over to his side and groans, mumbling something to himself. “Dammit…”

“Wait what? C’mon John, no hiding stuff, you called me out earlier. Can’t be too bad.” Your pokerface slides back into place but your lips twitch downwards as you cross your arms. “Hiding shit isn’t your thing. That’s… my thing.” You glance down and fix your seat, slowly looking back to meet his eyes. Wow he looks nervous.

“Do you wanna be my… boyfriend?” He bites his lip and frowns, “It’s cool if you don’t wanna be… I just really like you…”

You pause a moment, letting his question sink in. Also to make the moment more suspenseful, but of course you had an answer pre-planned in case this would happen. Here goes.

“Isn’t it against the rules for a teacher and a student to be in a relationship though?” You let that sink in, seeing dread in John’s eyes for a moment before grinning and crawling over the middle to sit in his lap and play with his hair. “You’d better keep us a secret then, John…~”

He looks surprised but he slowly grins and hugs you tight, “Then you better behave yourself during my lectures.” One of his hands moves down and squeezes your butt and you can’t hold in the gasp that results from it.

“Ah! Heh, yeah right… No change I’m behaving anytime soon.” You take the bait and smirk, laughing softly.

“Then I’ll just have to discipline you…” He smacks your ass hard, surprising you and making you grip his shirt, your shades slipping down the bridge of your nose as you bite your lip. Wow you were not expecting that, that felt… that felt kind of good.

“Ah… Shit.” He teasingly grinds up against you and kisses you, and you’re unable to resist burying your fingers in his hair to hold him to your face as you kiss him back and nip at his lips to get him back for the spanking.

“You’re my cute little boyfriend now, Dave… You have no idea how happy I am…” He grins like a dork and kisses you over and over.

“I can guess… Mmm…” You feel yourself grinning as you grind back down on him softly before tearing yourself away to get in your own seat, unlocking your door, “Let’s eat, I’m starving dude.”

“Okay, okay c’mon then.” He smiles that goofy smile and gets out with you, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek when you see no one is there, holding your hand with his own warm hand.

Yeah you definitely could get used to this.


End file.
